


maybe I'm in love with you

by iwillstillopenthewindow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, just short little things...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 15,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstillopenthewindow/pseuds/iwillstillopenthewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short pieces that want to scream out, "Yes. Yes, you are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Some people requested for a compilation of my [Daily Kagehina](http://iwillstillopenthewindow.tumblr.com/tagged/daily-kagehina) posts on tumblr, so here it is. :)
> 
> Just a reminder though: some of these will be really short. ;;

 

 

 

"Everyone’s staring," Hinata mumbles as the team makes their way to the court.

Kageyama raises an eyebrow at him.

"Aren’t you the Strongest Decoy? You should be used to people staring at you on the court."

"I am," Hinata grumbles, a light blush spreading across his cheeks, "but not because of this!"

 

Still, it’s only when Ukai tells them to start warming up does Hinata let go of Kageyama’s hand.

 

 

 

 


	2. #2

 

 

 

 

"Don’t be an idiot," Kageyama scolds as Hinata carefully places ten cartons of eggs in their shopping basket.

 

"Don’t be an idiot!" Kageyama yells as he finally catches sight of Hinata after being separated by the crowd for at least two hours.

 

"Don’t be an idiot," Kageyama whispers as Hinata mutters, over and over again, about how he messed up the spike and how he could have done better and _he’s so sorry-_

 

 _Don’t be an idiot,_ Hinata’s text reads, a reply to Kageyama’s earlier _are you sure you’re okay with me?_

 

 

 

 


	3. #3

 

 

 

 

 

_Paging Hinata Shouyou. Sir, someone is looking for you at the customer service’s desk. Paging Hinata–_

 

"I can’t believe you,” Hinata angrily huffs, stomping ahead of Kageyama. “ _Customer service?_ Really? That’s for little kids!”

He turns around and fixes Kageyama with his meanest glare when he hears the other whisper, “Exactly.”

 

"Couldn’t you have just tried to find me? Like what a normal boyfriend would do?”

"Maybe if you weren’t that short–”

Hinata pounces on him, ignores the way the other shoppers are looking as he wraps his legs around Kageyama’s waist.

 

"O-oi! Get off!"

"N-no."

"HAH?"

"I-I’m doing this for both our sakes, okay," Hinata mutters in the crook of Kageyama’s neck.

 

He knows that Kageyama’s face is beet red right now, and he’s sparing him the embarrassment of being caught, well, embarrassed.

And Hinata’s pretty sure that he’s blushing as well, after he realizes that Kageyama’s shirt is soaked in his sweat.

 

Hinata somehow says that out loud, adds that Kageyama “really stinks” to save face and Kageyama smacks the back of his head.

"Yeah well, an hour of running around looking for a certain idiot can do that to people."

 

 

 

 


	4. #4

 

 

 

 

"Hey Kageyama, where do you see me in the future?"

 

"On the court, missing receives and falling on your ass–"

 

"I don’t fall on my butt that much anymore! Geez. Well, how about you?"

 

"Me?"

 

"Where do you see yourself in the future?"

 

"Standing beside you on the same court, obviously."

 

 

 

 


	5. #5

 

 

 

 

"How do you think they found out?"

Kageyama looks up at Hinata only to quickly look back down to the sports magazine he’s been reading when he sees that the other is changing clothes.

"…Should they not have?" He mumbles, lifting the magazine up to cover his red face.

There’s the sound of hurrying footsteps before the magazine is ripped off his hands. Hinata leans in, making Kageyama move back until his head hits the bed’s headboard.

"We already decided that we’ll tell them, right?" Hinata says, his voice serious. "So it’s no problem, really."

Kageyama hums, takes the magazine from Hinata’s hands and places it on the bedside table.

"But we didn’t even say anything yet, even though I’ve planned out a speech and everything!" Hinata whines as he crawls over Kageyama to get to his side of the bed. "We even made sure not to make it obvious!"

"No matching couple stuff," Kageyama says.

"…Yet," Hinata adds.

"Two tubes of toothpaste."

"Toothbrushes in their own containers."

They go on and on, until Hinata yawns and moves closer to Kageyama who pulls up the blanket.

"I think we did pretty well until they checked out the bedroom," Hinata sleepily whispers. "I wonder why."

Then it clicks in Kageyama’s head and he groans because it’s so damn obvious.

"…Bed." Kageyama mutters.

"Mhmmhuh?"

"There’s only one bed in our apartment, dumbass."

 

 

 

 


	6. #6

 

 

 

 

"Your singing is terrible," Kageyama says, every time Hinata steps out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower.

 

Hinata pays him no mind. He’ll just pout, whine and tell him how his cooking hasn’t improved ever since they’ve started living together. He knows Kageyama’s only teasing.

 

After all, Kageyama’s never pushed Hinata away while he holds him in his arms, as broken tunes try to calm a shivering Kageyama down, to remind him that _it’s just a nightmare, you’re okay._

 

 

 

 


	7. #7

 

 

 

 

They’re on their way home from practice when Hinata brings it up.

"Sometimes I think that being in love with you is like playing volleyball."

"What?" Kageyama asks.

"I mean, volleyball makes me feel excited, all GUWOOH and GWAAH and it’s really fun."

Kageyama lets out a sound of agreement. “I guess you’re right. But you forgot something.”

"Huh?"

Smirking, Kageyama leans down to press a kiss on Hinata’s forehead before turning at the path where they usually part ways.

"I’m better than you at both."

 

(Kageyama should have known better than to turn his back on Hinata after presenting a challenge. He should have expected the way Hinata runs in front of him, pulls him down by his collar and swiftly presses their lips together, instead of blushing like a damn idiot.)

 

 

 

 


	8. #8

 

 

 

 

When they decide to tell Takeda-sensei, since they think the whole team needs to know, all they manage is a very rushed “WE’RE DATING!”

 

Kageyama has expected surprise, maybe a few weeks for their advisor to get used to their current relationship. Hinata has thought so as well.

 

Both of them have not expected a confused “Yes, I know…?” and definitely not the brightly added “Haven’t you been dating since the practice match with the neighborhood association?”

 

 

 

 


	9. #9

 

 

 

 

There are people who refuse to accept the fact that they’re together.

 

They say that Kageyama’s too harsh, that Hinata’s too sweet, that the two of them will just clash and bring each other down. Hinata doesn’t really care. Kageyama, on the other hand, takes every rude whisper like the old title they’ve bestowed upon him before.

 

So Hinata takes every chance that he can get to remind his boyfriend just how important he is to him, just like how Kageyama has restored his self-confidence many many times.

 

"You see that?" Hinata asks, beaming as he points at the place where the ball hit the floor. "You tossed the ball to me. I spiked it. We did that. We got that point."

 

If Kageyama’s mood doesn’t lighten, Hinata just continues to smile and then points to himself.

 

"You see this? This is because of you."

 

 

 

 


	10. #10

 

 

 

 

Kageyama likes watching Hinata sleep. Not in a creepy way, it’s just that Hinata’s basically a bundle of energy and there’s almost never a time when he’s still.

 

So when they’re in their room, with Hinata fast asleep beside him, Kageyama lets himself admire the little things that add up to the stupid (like him) shortie that he’s fallen in love with. He stares at Hinata who garbles nonsense in his sleep, who drools on his shirt and kicks him in the stomach when they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Unknown to Kageyama, Hinata has already caught him in the act, when sleep has left him for a wink in the middle of the night. Hinata doesn’t tell him, doesn’t tease him with “Can’t get enough of me eh, Kageyama-kun?”

 

Besides, Hinata finds himself doing the same, finds himself watching Kageyama who has finally surrendered to sleep and most likely won’t be waking up any time soon, just as sunlight starts peeking through their curtains.

 

 

 

 


	11. #11

 

 

 

 

Hinata can’t cook. He forgets to bring in the laundry, forgets the key in the pocket of the pants he used the other day and forgets to set the alarm. Hinata leaves his clothes on the floor, leaves his dishes in the sink and leaves his wet towel on the sofa.

 

Kageyama almost makes the microwave explode one time. He forgets to separate the colored clothes from the whites, forgets to lock the front door and forgets that it’s his turn to try cooking dinner. Kageyama leaves for the supermarket and comes back with at least ten cartons of milk for the week, leaves the television on and leaves the balcony door open.

 

The words, “You’re impossible to live with,” are nothing new. They get thrown around a lot of times, especially when someone wakes up on the cold floor of their bedroom after being kicked off the bed.

 

But they have already done the impossible before, and they continue to do so during silent moments around each other, rushed breakfasts, races to the shower, light teasing, stolen kisses and laughter on their way to volleyball practice.

 

 

 

 


	12. #12

 

 

 

 

The first time that Kageyama tries to cook by himself, Hinata gets a text from their landlord that someone tried to set their apartment on fire. Thankfully, Kageyama has somehow managed to put the flames out, limiting the casualties to only their stove and some pots.

 

The second time that Kageyama tries to cook by himself is when Hinata goes on a week-long vacation with his family. Hinata comes home to an empty fridge and cupboards full of instant noodles.

 

The third time that Kageyama tries to cook by himself is when Hinata comes home, quiet and only shrugs off his coat before announcing that he'll be taking a bath first. Kageyama stops tossing their old volleyball to tell him that he should rest first, but all he gets in reply is the bathroom door being slammed shut.

 

The third time that Kageyama tries to cook by himself is when he finally partially succeeds. He's sure that the rice isn't that overcooked, has only wasted one egg and added the right amount of soy sauce.

 

The third time that Kageyama tried to cook by himself is when he tells Hinata that he likes him for the tenth time (Hinata keeps track). Kageyama thinks that he heard Hinata say it too, somewhere in-between spoonfuls of rice, his light sobs and promises of "I'll make sure I'll get that stupid curry right next time."

 

 

 

 


	13. #13

 

 

 

 

When Kageyama proposes, it's not all suits, ties, expensive rings, music and fancy restaurants.

 

It's more of an impromptu race and volleyball match in the park, their shirts drenched in sweat, the sound of the volleyball hitting the concrete after a smirking Hinata spikes it, a teasing "Can't you do better than that, Kageyama?" and a sudden "Marry me," from a breathless Kageyama.

 

 

 

 


	14. #14

 

 

 

 

There's this legend back when they were still in high school.

 

Third year students (couples to be more specific) who want to stay together even after graduation and the years to come, just have to meet under the shade of the huge tree near the gym. When no one's looking, hang a piece of paper with your names on it and finish it off with a kiss.

 

Kageyama remembers shuddering at the thought of something so... so romantic, and remembers Hinata staring blankly at Tanaka who told them about it. He remembers how their third year rolled around and how Hinata kept stealing glances at the rumored tree after volleyball practice. He remembers how he kept telling himself that _no_ he is _not_ looking at the tree because he's curious nope it's just because _Hinata_ kept looking. He remembers getting hit by a volleyball on the head that time.

 

But now, ten years later, Kageyama thinks that everything—the bruises he got from falling down after Hinata jumped on him with the reason, "I think it's better if we hang it on the higher branches!", the cut on his bottom lip after Hinata panicked and basically smashed their lips together because he heard someone coming, and the teasing from their teammates when they recognized the messy scrawl of 'Kageyama + Hinata'—is all worth it, as he enters the apartment they're sharing and finds Hinata wearing one of his smaller shirts while he cooks.

 

"I'm home."

 

 

 

 


	15. #15

 

 

 

 

Hinata, despite being one of the most sweetest people Kageyama has ever known, can be quite difficult sometimes.

 

He steals part of Kageyama's lunch and leaves the vegetables that both of them hate, often gets a head start when they race, drools on Kageyama's shoulder when he falls asleep on the bus, spills milk on Kageyama's practice shirt, sends volleyballs to Kageyama's face and makes Kageyama pedal him home whenever he overexerts himself during practice.

 

Kageyama wonders if someone is laughing at him for falling for dumbass like him. Hinata does, whenever Kageyama voices the thought. That's when Kageyama thinks, 'Why do I even like this idiot?'

 

Still, Kageyama has yet to end a day without Hinata making his heart race and his mind whisper, 'Oh yeah, that's why.'

 

 

 

 


	16. #16

 

 

 

 

"When will you stop tossing to me?"

 

"When you tell me to."

 

"Really?"

 

"As long as you're there to spike my tosses, I'll keep giving them to you."

 

"Uoh? That sounds really different from what you told me before-"

 

"And the only reason why I'll stop is to whack some sense into you, especially when you give me some dumb reason again."

 

"...Really?"

 

"I already told you before, right?"

 

"Heh. Yeah!"

 

"And just so we're clear, it was way cooler when I said it."

 

"Hey! The way I said it was definitely more awesome!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. #17

 

 

 

 

Kageyama catches Hinata staring at him far too many times.

 

He chooses not to reply when a blushing Hinata grumbles, "How do you even know that I'm looking at you?"

 

Ah, but of course someone from the team just has to reply on Kageyama's behalf.

 

"I cannot believe you idiots. It's because he stares at you a lot too."

 

Kageyama wonders if he'll be able to accidentally on purpose send a volleyball straight into Tsukishima's face.

 

 

 

 


	18. #18

 

 

 

 

Hinata's first kiss reminds him of volleyball.

 

It happens in the gym, when everyone else has already left. There's the squeaking of rubbershoes and the sound of the ball dropping to the floor. It's like the start of a match, slow and steady. He feels weak in the knees until a burst of excitement makes its way through his body, up to the tips of his fingers that he buries in sweaty black hair, then the need to win, and then Hinata feels like he's just zoomed from one end of the court to the other and he thinks, 'So this is why other people like kissing so much.'

 

Oh and Kageyama's there too, of course.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. #19

 

 

 

 

The first time that Kageyama gets Hinata flowers is when he visits him in the hospital.

 

Hinata immediately brightens at the funny sight of him holding an incredibly messy bouquet. Kageyama gets endless teases, from "Were you that worried, Kageyama-kun?" to "I'm okay. I'm getting discharged tomorrow, idiot."

 

It's only when Hinata notices how dirty Kageyama's uniform is and the bits of grass and flower petals in Kageyama's disheveled hair does the teasing stop.

 

 

 

 


	20. #20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a message on tumblr that said:  
> "Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air." what are the chances that you could write this omg
> 
> there is a 100% chance OuO

 

 

 

 

Kageyama is thankful that their senpai have been kind enough to lend Hinata and him an air mattress while waiting for the bed they ordered.

 

Moving in together has been quite a task. Searching for an affordable apartment near their school, having to greet the neighbors (Hinata smiles and hands over their gift while Kageyama broods behind him because their neighbor’s cat just ran away after seeing him) and lugging in their stuff is tiring.

 

Tonight is the first night that Kageyama can actually get some decent sleep and he is not letting this chance go to waste.

 

So when he hears their front door open and Hinata announce that he’s home, Kageyama settles for welcoming him back in his mind and burying himself under the blanket. He makes a mental note to scold Hinata tomorrow for being too noisy (“Kageyamaaaaa, where are you?”, “Don’t even try to surprise me like what you did the first day we moved in, I’m now armed with a spatula and my spatula-hit-rate is around fifty percent.”, “OUCH A BOX JUST ATTACKED MY TOE! KAGEYAMA! I told you to put the stuff away!”) as he lets sleep slowly take over him.

 

'Tomorrow' becomes the 'next second' because Kageyama hears a rustle of sheets and feels that he's flying and  _that can’t be right_.

 

The ‘next second’ becomes ‘right now, right after I stand up’ when Kageyama drops to the floor with a grunt. All traces of drowsiness gone, he pushes himself up with his arms, staggers to his feet and immediately directs a glare to a now-trembling Hinata lying facedown on the air mattress.

 

"I. told. you. not. to. JUMP. ON. THE. MATTRESS, DUMBASS!" Kageyama roars, stomping towards Hinata with every word.

 

"I-I’m sorry!" Hinata shrieks, rolling off the mattress just as Kageyama lunges for him.

 

And then Hinata gets an idea.

 

He thinks that Kageyama, who is now sitting down, somehow figures out what he’s trying to do while he takes a couple of steps back.

 

"Hinata," Kageyama calls. "Hinata, don’t."

 

Hinata does.

 

He runs and jumps on the air mattress again, making Kageyama  lose his balance and fall to the floor once again.

 

Hinata’s victory is short-lived though. His laughter is cut off by the evil smirk on Kageyama’s face and he realizes that his struggling is futile as Kageyama moves in for the kill.

 

 

They wake up the next morning on the floor, cold and failing to think of an excuse to give Daichi for the sudden disappearance of his air mattress.

 

 

(They get busted when the old team comes over for lunch the same day and Nishinoya sees the no-longer-usable mattress hidden in their oven.)

 

(Hinata only looks at Kageyama and disbelievingly says, “I thought you were going to take care of that. The  _oven_? Really?”)

 

 

 

 


	21. #21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon sent me a message about this.  
> "imagine kageyama being ticklish and hinata finding out and trying to get him to admit it but he's in denial"

 

 

 

 

Kageyama is ticklish.

 

Kageyama is ticklish and Hinata knows that he is. He just has to get Kageyama to admit it and he can count this one as a victory, or maybe payback for that time when Kageyama found out that Hinata's ears are quite sensitive and never gave him a moment's peace.

 

It's going well, Hinata thinks. He's _this_ close to making Kageyama laugh like an idiot. Hinata easily figures out that Kageyama's weak spot are his sides and his neck.

 

It's going well, Hinata thinks. until the club room's door opens and Tanaka gapes at the sight of Hinata on top of a blushing and struggling Kageyama who's been screaming, "NO! GET OFF ME, DUMBASS!" for at least five minutes.

 

 

 

 


	22. #22

 

 

 

 

A boy in the same year as Hinata and Kageyama approaches Hinata during their lunch break. Hinata remembers seeing him in the hallways and he definitely remembers seeing him flash looks of disgust at Kageyama and he most definitely remembers hearing him talk nonsense about Kageyama.

 

But maybe the boy has changed. Maybe he's here to apologize, Hinata thinks, and allows the boy to sit next to him on the bench. The boy starts the conversation with volleyball, and Hinata thinks that what he thought is right. Then the boy asks, just after Hinata's tale about Nishinoya's awesome receive during their last match, if he's going out with anyone.

 

Hinata doesn't miss a beat. "Yeah, with Kageyama!" He replies, a grin on his face.

 

The boy isn't pleased with his answer.

 

"You deserve better," the boy whispers, glancing at Kageyama who's making his way towards them.

 

"Well, finding someone 'better' is going to be very difficult," Hinata says as he stands up.

 

The boy perks up at this. "I can think of a few–"

 

But Hinata cuts him off with a glare and gives him the sweetest smile he can muster before he merrily makes his way to Kageyama.

 

"Since I already have the best."

 

 

 

 


	23. #23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of daily kagehina #22.

 

 

 

 

Hinata doesn’t show up to morning practice because of a high fever. He doesn’t attend his classes as well. Kageyama’s there when their captain reads Hinata’s almost incoherent text message, but he still finds himself out in the courtyard, sitting on the bench where the two of them meet up every lunch break.

 

While Kageyama’s busy scolding himself about how stupid he is, he sees a boy in their year walking towards him. He knows that guy, he’s seen him talking with Hinata a few days ago. Hinata didn’t say what they talked about, but Kageyama’s sure that he’s involved. The boy stops a meter in front of him and stares at him coldly.

 

"Where’s Hinata?" The boy asks.

 

Kageyama raises an eyebrow. “He’s at home. He’s sick.”

 

The boy glares. “Oh? Didn’t take care of him like what a good boyfriend would do?”

 

Oh so  _that’s_ what this is all about. No wonder Hinata dragged him away the other day.

 

Kageyama takes a bite of his riceball, taking his time to chew. “If you really knew Hinata, he would have wanted me to attend volleyball practice instead of skipping.”

 

"I told him that he deserves better," the boy spits out. "Better than you, at least."

 

Leaning back on the bench, Kageyama hums. “Really? What did he say?”

 

The boy grimaces. “T-that doesn’t matter. What matters is that one day, I’m going to snatch him away from you.”

 

The bell rings. Kageyama spares the boy another  glance before shrugging. “Good luck with that.”

 

Surprised, the boy huffs angrily. “What? You don’t even care? You’re not even worried? I’m serious, you know—”

 

Kageyama stands up, making the boy take a few steps back.

 

"Not really. I’m sure Hinata won’t let himself get snatched away by someone like you," Kageyama says, walking past the stunned boy.

 

He turns and smirks.

 

"And I sure as hell won’t let you."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hijackedbylou said:  
> for the daily kagehina: how about kageyama and hinata getting stuck / accidentally locked in the volleyball club room?

 

 

 

It’s five in the morning and Tanaka is dashing past the school gates, his uniform messy.

 

He has woken up at 4:30 for a quick trip to the bathroom when he sees his mobile phone’s screen lighting up. All traces of his drowsiness goes flying out the window when he sees that he’s got 43 messages from Hinata last night.

 

_'_ _Tanaka-san help I'm stuck!'_

_'I'M STUCK IN THE CLUBROOM WITH KAGEYAMA PLEASE HELP'_

_'the others aren't replying'_

_'kageyama won't share his leftovers from lunch'_

_'tanaka-san you've got the key, right'_

_'help'_

_'tanaka-senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'_

 

Well, Tanaka isn’t going to let his precious kouhai stay another hour in their stinky old clubroom, most likely hungry and cold. He’s a senpai, damn it!

 

And who knows what those two idiots have done. Tanaka’s imagination runs wild as he rushes up the stairs. Is someone hurt? Have they resorted to cannibalism? Has Hinata irritated Kageyama too much? Has _Kageyama_ irritated Hinata too much? Did they fight over the bag of chips that Tanaka hid in one of the lockers because that’s his favorite and he’s going to have to make them buy him a new one—

 

—or maybe they’re sound asleep. Hinata sitting on Kageyama’s lap, his head resting on the crook of Kageyama’s neck while Kageyama has his arms around him. Both of them looking perfectly comfortable despite their sleeping positions, with Kageyama’s jacket keeping both of them warm.

 

Tanaka sighs, relieved that his kouhai are safe and—wait, what?  

 

 

 

 


	25. #25

 

 

 

 

"Someday, someone’s going to tell you those three words and you’re going to feel extremely happy and a little more complete," Kageyama’s mother says whenever his son grimaces at the sight of her being lovey-dovey with her husband.

 

  
Still young, Kageyama just shakes his head at his mother. He doesn’t really care. He’s just a bit curious, maybe.

  
  
And now, a couple of years later, Kageyama’s confused because it seems that he only needs two.

  
  
_"I’m here!"_

 

 

 

 


	26. #26

 

 

 

 

"...Did you get taller?"

 

"Maybe. Or maybe you just got shorter."

 

"T-that's not possible!"

 

"Just give it up. Use your height to your advantage. You've got that jump of yours, dumba— MMPHH— "

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"...Yeah, it was just my imagination~"

 

"....?!!!"

 

"Ah. You're really red right now, Kageyama~"

 

"...HINATA YOU DUMBASS DID YOU JUST—"

 

"Hehe, Thanks for the advice, Kageyama-kun~"

 

 

 

 


	27. #27

 

 

 

 

"He was staring at you, dumbass," Kageyama grumbles as Hinata waves goodbye to a blushing customer.

 

Hinata, with a very puzzled look on his face, turns to Kageyama who's leaning against the sink.

 

"He was ordering something," Hinata says, pausing to pat Kageyama on the shoulder. "Of course he was looking at me, stupid Kageyama."

 

Annoyed, Kageyama swats away Hinata's hand, earning him a jab to the side. Kageyama sighs, easily avoiding Hinata's next attack as he makes his way to the register where a customer is waiting.

 

"He was _staring_ at you," Kageyama repeats when the customer has finished ordering. "In a weird way. I don't like it."

 

Hinata hums.

 

"All 'weirdness' aside," Hinata says while writing the customer's name on a cup. "What makes you think that he was even staring at me at the first place?"

 

Kageyama doesn't answer. He only waits for Hinata to finish writing before grabbing the cup and walking to the coffee machine.

 

"Kageyama?" Hinata follows him, concern evident in his voice after noticing Kageyama's sudden silence.

 

Slowly, Kageyama turns to stare at him. Hinata smiles, unsure of what to do, and Kageyama stills.

 

Kageyama stares for three seconds. Then five. Then ten, before looking away to mumble,

 

"Because I would."

 

 

 

 

 


	28. #28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon who requested something in 2nd person POV. :)

 

 

 

 

You are not in love with Hinata Shouyou.

 

You are not going to race him to the gym this morning even if your legs tell you to move.

 

You are not going to have lunch with him and you will refuse the milk box that he'll offer as an apology for serving a volleyball straight to your head the other day.

 

You are not going to stand or sit next to him whenever Ukai calls the team for some reminders and pointers even though your eyes immediately gravitate to him, to see the desire to win written clearly on his face.

 

You are not going to sit next to him on the bus and will finally make use of the vacant seats on the other side.

 

You are not going to let the erratic beating of your heart, from playing volleyball and the expression on his face whenever the two of you nail your freak quick, to get the best of you.

 

You are not going to toss to him most of the time during practice and you will not go out of your way to reassure him that yes, he's shitty but he can do it and _you're there_.

 

You are not going to do any of those things.

 

You are in love with Hinata Shouyou.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. #29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> "Daily kagehina prompt: Kageyama invites Hinata over to his house for the first time. The only problem is, he hasn't had a friend (crush) over in...well...ever. He has no idea how to act. What do people do when they have someone over? He is afraid of making a mistake, of acting weird and making Hinata not want to come over again. (Hinata is completely oblivous to Kageyama's problem, and thinks it's amazing to finally hang out at his house. Hopefully Kageyama manages to relax in the end)."
> 
> ...This may not be exactly what the anon asked for, but...

 

 

 

 

 **How to ruin a ~~date~~  sleepover** by Kageyama Tobio

 

1\. Burn the food you're trying to cook for dinner, even though you've practiced around five times to get the recipe right because you've heard from a very reliable source that your  ~~lover~~  friend really likes that dish.

 

2\. Spill milk all over your  ~~boyfriend's~~  friend's shirt while you're trying to be a good host and serving him some refreshments while waiting for your one-hour-late pizza delivery.

 

3\. Look like a total idiot while watching scary movies because you thought that you can handle them and you have never been so wrong in your entire life.

 

4\. Continue to look like a total idiot while gawking at your—fine you admit it—special someone who's wearing one of your sweaters because like you he is a total dumbass who has forgotten to bring an extra shirt so you lend him one of your sweaters since you think he'll look ridiculous in it and  _again_ you are so wrong.

 

5\. Accept a very excited dumbass’ invitation to take a bath together and then realizing too late that there is no way that the two of you will fit in your family's tiny bathtub.

 

6\. Spill even more milk all over your family's one and only guest futon after getting into a heated fight with an idiot like you about who can finish more milk cartons in one minute.

 

7\. Get lost in your thoughts while you're both lying down on your bed so you won't notice that he wants to cuddle and his face is right next to your back so when you roll over to your side to somehow apologize for the wonderful evening you accidentally elbow him in the face.

 

 

 

 **How to reassure a certain volleyball idiot that you are still in love with his stupid self and that even though everything did not go as planned you still had a very great time**  by Hinata Shouyou

 

1\. Tell him.

 

2\. Stay.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. #30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: "what if kageyama gets scouted?"
> 
> /hides because this is kinda meh/

 

 

 

 

"Hey, Kageyama."

 

"What?"

 

"What if you get scouted by some great university or team? Would you accept?"

 

"Obviously."

 

"What if I don’t?"

 

"Why wouldn’t you, dumba—"

 

"No, I mean, what if I don’t get scouted or if I don’t get in the same team?"

 

"…I’ll still accept."

 

"Good. I’ll kick you if you don’t. You need to be in your best form when I beat you, after all. Just don’t go missing me or worrying about me too much, okay?"

 

"As if I would, idiot. That’ll be a waste of time."

 

"Kageyama! Are you saying that I’m not wor—"

 

"Since I already know that you’re still going to race me to the top."

 

"…"  _Grin._

 

 

 

 


	31. #31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be taking a break from daily kagehina for a bit while I work on some fics. OuO

 

 

 

They have their first fight as a couple in the middle of a festival and Kageyama has no idea where Hinata is right now.

 

It should be fairly easy to spot Hinata in a crowd, with his bright hair and his loud "Kageyama? Kageyama! Where are you?" But there are shades of oranges everywhere right now and Kageyama may not be able to hear Hinata's voice over the sound of the festivities.

 

 _This can't be good,_ Kageyama thinks. Hinata has lower chances of finding him, since with all the people present, his most distinguishing feature of being tall seems useless. So _he_ has to find Hinata right away or–

 

"Kageyama!" hands grab onto the yukata he's wearing. Kageyama sighs in relief when he sees orange.

 

"F-finally... found you..." Hinata wheezes, leaning on Kageyama's arm for support.

 

"How did you find me?"

 

Confused, Hinata looks up at him with an eyebrow raised. "I could see your scary face from miles away."

 

Hinata jumps away from Kageyama, already in a defensive position. He's surprised when Kageyama doesn't even move and only repeats his question, a bit more lowly and a bit more... sadly.

 

"How did you find me?"

 

Kageyama's hand is cold and sweaty when Hinata takes a hold of it. When Hinata looks up at Kageyama again and sees the reason behind the question in his eyes, he can't help but feel bad for overreacting and running away earlier.

 

"Well," Hinata says as he entwines their fingers together. "You've always found me, so I thought it's only fair to return the favor."

 

 

 

 


	32. #32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on a fic so daily kagehina posts are still... but yeah this just popped up so..

 

 

 

Hinata's eight years old when a relative jokingly asks him, "Who do you want to marry when you grow up, Shouyou?"

 

His eyes brighten. "The best! I want to marry someone nice and pretty, someone who likes sports and is strong and would love me for—"

 

"Alright, alright," his mom chuckles. "That's some criteria you got there."

 

His aunt agrees, says that it's going to be a bit difficult to find someone like that, but wishes him good luck.

 

Hinata's all grown-up, when the same person comes over to their house and asks him, "Have you found them, Shouyou?"

 

His eyes brighten. "Yeah!"

 

"The best?"

 

Hinata shakes his head. "Even better."

 

"Really? How so?"

 

Smiling, Hinata plays with the ring on his finger.

 

"He's Kageyama."

 

 

 

 


	33. #33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thora-hathi asked:  
> them trying to karaoke maybe even at home and with Natsu and they are terrible but it is still a great competition
> 
>  
> 
> Fic's still not finished, so here's a little something.... stupid.

 

 

 

 

Hinata’s neighbors have dropped by to politely ask them to lower their voices (or to just stop singing  _please_ ) or else they will “find each and every volleyball you own and will make sure that you will never be able to see them again.”

 

It’s good that things have been ‘resolved,’ with Hinata trembling and mumbling “M-my volleyballs? All of them? But I can’t even find half of the volleyballs that I own,” behind a towering Kageyama who apologizes to yet another neighbor that they have inconvenienced.

 

Hinata sighs, disappointed that they’ll have to end their karaoke match (and he’s winning too!), but fears for the safety of his volleyballs to continue. But Kageyama seems to have other plans, when he rushes past Hinata back to the living room.

 

“Hinata! Hurry up! The next song is going to start soon and I’m not going to replay it just for you to catch up.”

 

“Onii-chan~” Natsu singsongs as she merrily shakes the maracas they managed to scavenge in the closet. “Tobio-nii-chan’s the one who picked this song and he’s going to win if you’re too slow~”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming!” Hinata says, sitting down on the couch next to Kageyama.

 

Hinata snatches his microphone after kicking Kageyama (who teased him about being afraid to lose, as if) and pouts.

 

“I’m going to lose all my volleyballs because of you and then I won’t be able to play anymore,” Hinata hisses. “Just give up already, stupid Kageyama.”

 

Kageyama grabs Hinata’s hair and pulls. Loosening his hold when Hinata starts complaining, Kageyama snorts. “Don’t be stupid. I’m not going to lose. And you can just borrow my volleyballs when you lose yours, dumbass.”

 

Hinata stills. “Really?”

 

Kageyama nods as he releases Hinata’s hair, unaware that Natsu has been kind enough to replay the song while the two of them were arguing.

 

“And you’re obviously not going to stop playing just because you don’t have any volleyballs. In the future, our apartment will be full of them anyway.”

 

And Hinata swears that the only reason that he ends up ruining the song and losing is because of his neighbor’s threat, definitely not because of what Kageyama last said before smirking and singing and  _most definitely_  not because Kageyama stupidly chose a love song and would not stop glancing at Hinata throughout the whole thing.

 

Years later, whenever Natsu visits their apartment (full of volleyballs, just like what Kageyama  ~~said~~  promised), she makes sure not to forget to tell the story of how Kageyama unknowingly but effectively proposed, regardless of who else is visiting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	34. #34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was 11:48 PM when I thought about some stupid otp stuff.

 

 

 

 

It takes them some time before they share their first kiss.

 

Both Hinata and Kageyama end up with flushed cheeks, way too messy hair and red foreheads, so if anyone ever asks, they decide to skip how horribly wrong their first kiss went.

 

They can just go straight to how their second made Hinata want to run and jump and spike and GUWAH, and Kageyama regret the days he spent not giving in.

 

And their third.

 

And their fourth.

 

And their fifth.

 

They lose count after that.

 

 

 

 


	35. #35

 

 

 

 

"Why me?"

 

The question catches Kageyama off guard. This is new. He's used to hearing the same words from his own lips, but from Hinata's? This is new. He has no idea what to do.

 

Hinata's usually the one who jumps on Kageyama, pinches his cheeks and tells him to not worry because "I love you as much as you love volleyball and curry, multiplied by how much I love volleyball and you!"

 

Hinata's the one who refuses to get off Kageyama's back, teases him like "Don't try to solve it, Kageyama. Your brain won't be able to handle it~" and presses a kiss to Kageyama's cheeks (or lips, when Hinata's feeling extra happy and teasing) when he starts shouting about how Hinata's not making any sense.

 

Hinata should not be the one asking Kageyama that question because Kageyama can (but won't, not now) go on and on and on about why it _should_ be him. So Kageyama settles on one, pinches Hinata's cheeks and lightly laughs at Hinata's pout.

 

"Because you give me a look that says, 'Are you stupid?' whenever I ask you the same thing."

 

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said:  
> "You post drabbles on tumblr, right? Can you please post them here as well?"
> 
> ...and since I am still busy with my other fic, sure. :D
> 
> This one's a poem for mishhe. (;w;)

 

 

 

 

Once upon a time  
there lived a King,  
or at least that’s what  
 ~~his~~  the people sing.

 

Instead of stripping him  
of his robes,  
they gave him a crown  
and went on separate roads.

 

So down the path,  
the King walked and walked.  
Until he fell to his knees,  
the sunlight blocked.

 

And then there came a peck,  
and then two, then three, then four.  
A Crow nudged his hand with its beak,  
“I’ll be here,” it swore.

 

The King looked up from the ground,  
only to see the Crow already a mile away.  
He took off his robe just as he caught up,  
enjoyed the heat of the nice summer day.

 

One night,  
the Crow went missing.  
His Majesty found him,  
out in the world unforgiving.

 

There were scars and bruises,  
here and there,  
too horrible that even the King sobbed,  
asked the heavens if it was beyond repair.

 

Lo and behold, down came Lady Fate,  
looked at the scene, and shook her head.  
Glanced at the King, glanced at the Crow,  
for whom precious tears have been shed.

 

Lady Fate chuckled, alerting the King.  
Said, “Look once more, look up, look above.  
For you should have called not only me,  
but also the one you needed the most:  _Love_.”

 

Again, the King scanned the skies,  
searched for brightest star.  
And when he saw it, he felt it,  
filled his being even from afar.

 

For the first time in his life,  
Love looked at him in the eye.  
Extended a hand,  
with a face so sly.

 

Immediately, the King took off his crown,  
he didn’t need it and never will.  
At this Lady Fate and Love smiled,  
before they left and everything was still.

 

Then he heard it— a beat, then another.  
“I’m here,” he whispered, again and again.  
With pecks of “I’m here” he had been replied to,  
He lost count after ten.

 

Flying was something he managed to master,  
while the Crow found its home on his shoulder.  
Crying, fighting, laughing, living—  
hopefully even when they’re much  _much_  older.  
  


 

For the first time in his life,  
Love looked at him in the eye.  
“To the top of the world,  
or even beyond the blue sky.”

 

 

 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said:  
> "You post drabbles on tumblr, right? Can you please post them here as well?"  
> ...and since I am still busy with my other fic, sure. :D
> 
>  
> 
> tatsumiyaa sent me the prompt, "You're cute but we're not going to be a thing" for a ficlet meme thing before. She was nervous that I would write angst and...........

 

 

 

 

“You’re cute, but we’re not going to be a thing.”

Kageyama raises an eyebrow at his table-mate’s statement.

“Because really,” His companion scrunches his nose in disgust as he eyes Kageyama’s chosen beverage. “Who drinks espresso in the middle of a hot summer day?”

“It’s an espresso  _macchiato_.” Kageyama grumbles, pulling his cup closer to him almost protectively.

The boy hums and takes a sip of his own drink, a caramel frappuccino. Kageyama mutters something about “too much sugar” under his breath, but the boy seems to have heard him, and begins slurping through his straw noisily until Kageyama fixes him with a glare.

"Don’t you have to go somewhere?” Kageyama asks as rudely as he can.

“That’s rude, Kageyama-kuuuun.” The boy replies with a pout.

_‘How the fuck does he know my name?’_

And as if he heard Kageyama’s thoughts, his table-mate points at the name written on his cup. _Oh._

Kageyama squints at the other’s drink and reads ‘Hinata’. Not that it matters, of course.

“I still have an hour ‘til my next class.” Hinata says. “Let me stay for a bit, okay?”

There really aren’t any vacant tables in the cafe, so Kageyama settles for sighing and leaning back on his chair. He sees Hinata smiling at him.

“Again, cute. But we’re still not going to be a thing.”

Kageyama glares at him again. He crosses his arms and tch’s.

“Yeah? Well you’re cute,” Kageyama says. “But for all I know, you can be some serial killer on the loose and you just dyed your hair orange to escape.”

He expects Hinata to glare at him, to insist that “No my hair color is natural you idiot!” like how he responded “I’m a college student too, dumbass!” when Kageyama asked him “What’s a high school student doing here on campus?” earlier when Hinata occupied the empty seat in front of him.

But no, Hinata is suddenly leaning on the table, a gleam in his eyes. 

“So you think I’m cute?” He asks, a smirk on his lips as he tilts his head to the side.

Kageyama blushes, realizing his mistake.

“N-no! Of course not, you dumbass!”

Hinata hums and nods understandingly as if he’s talking to a child throwing a tantrum.

“Yes, of course. But,” Hinata pulls out a pen from his bag. “If ever you’re done being in denial or if ever you somehow order a cup of caramel frappucino and you need someone to take care of it…”

He hands him a tissue paper and smiles.

“Hinata Shouyou will always come running!”

Hinata glances at the watch on his wrist and blanches. “Oh no. Ukai-sensei’s going to kill me.”

Then he looks at Kageyama, smiles, takes his drink, and runs straight out of the cafe.

And Kageyama’s left with his drink, a tissue paper with a line of numbers written on it, and the two baristas behind the counter winking and smirking at him.

But who does Hinata think he is? He’s definitely not going to call or text him or anything. In fact, Kageyama might as well just throw the tissue paper in the garbage bin. Right now.

Except he doesn’t, and the following week, he sits at the same table, an espresso macchiato in one hand, and a caramel frappuccino placed in front of him as he waits for a certain loudmouthed idiot come running through the door. 

 

 

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said:  
> "You post drabbles on tumblr, right? Can you please post them here as well?"  
> ...and since I am still busy with my other fic, sure. :D
> 
> a-hundred-golden-urns said:  
> "Kagehina, wrong number au"
> 
> originally posted on tumblr last September 27, 2014.

 

 

 

 

You were supposed to hang up on him the moment he nearly busted your eardrum with his high-pitched shriek of “Noya-san!” before you could even say “Hello”.  
  
You were supposed to hang up on him while he kept on apologizing about dialing the wrong number, “Which is weird because Noya-san wrote it down himself,” and refused to listen to you while you kept on repeating that “It’s okay.”  
  
You were supposed to hang up on him when he also called you a 'dumbass' as soon as the insult slipped from your lips.  
  
You were supposed to hang up on him while he rambled on and on about how his day went, like the two of you were already best friends.  
  
You were supposed to hang up on him when he started talking about volleyball, about how he played as a Middle Blocker even though he was short (that last part was mumbled quietly), and how he loved it whenever he spiked the ball.  
  
You were supposed to hang up, not reply with your own story about how you’re a Setter and how you’re going to be standing on top of the world in the future.  
  
You were supposed to hang up when he replied with a cheerful “Me too!” and not challenge him with a “But I’m sure I’m better than you.”  
  
You were supposed to hang up when he got all fired up, not smirk.  
  
You were supposed to hang up and tell him to mind his own business when he asked you if he could save your number because “I’m going to kick your ass!”, not to reply with “Whatever. You’ll never beat me anyway.”  
  
You were supposed to hang up when he asked “What’s your name?”, not to pause and slowly reply “Kageyama Tobio”, and wonder if he’ll hang up on you because you know you’re infamous.  
  
You were supposed to hang up when he didn’t seem to recognize your name and instead introduced himself as “Hinata Shouyou!”  
  
You were supposed to hang up, not to run up your room to change into your volleyball shorts and a t-shirt when he told you to meet him at the park a couple of streets away and “I’ll show you how good I am!”  
  
You were supposed to hang up when he called you that night, complaining about his sore limbs and swearing that he’ll beat you one day, not to wonder about when exactly that ‘one day’ will be.  
  
You hang up on him when he calls you, fifteen years after his first phone call, when he says that “You’re late and I don’t like staying in such a fancy restaurant by myself so you better hurry up you dumba-", then you curse and quickly button your suit. You pat your pockets to check if the velvet box is still there, and you run.

 

 

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said:  
> "You post drabbles on tumblr, right? Can you please post them here as well?"  
> ...and since I am still busy with my other fic, sure. :D
> 
> Someone (they deactivated their account) requested:  
> "kagehina,,,, ride the same bus everyday au,,, pls"
> 
> originally posted on tumblr last September 27, 2014.

 

 

 

 

There is nothing weird about Kageyama going out of his way just to buy a new notebook for a stranger after seeing a short orange-haired teen (they’re apparently the same age) look for his old one during the whole ride home yesterday.  
  
There is nothing weird about how his heart thuds violently in his chest when the other boy jumps up from his seat and turns to give him a radiant smile as he waves the notebook, his mouth slowly mouthing the words “Thank you.” (How does he even know that it was Kageyama who bought that and how was he so sure that Kageyama would be sitting at the back of the bus like he always did for the past twenty days, not that he’s counting or anything.)  
  
There is nothing weird about how they start sitting next to each other the day after, or how Kageyama now knows the other’s name and how ‘Hinata’ knows his as well. Or maybe how Hinata falls asleep on his shoulder after talking too much, or maybe how they find out that they’re planning to go to the same high school, or maybe how they both like volleyball.  
  
There is nothing weird with how they throw insults at each other like they’re little kids and then laugh about how stupid their ‘fights’ are. Or how some girls giggle at Kageyama’s expression whenever he watches Hinata sleeping. Or how Hinata’s hand suddenly finds itself in Kageyama’s own and how Kageyama squeezes it when his stop is near.  
  
No, there is definitely nothing weird with how they continue to do this even though they’re already in college, and the only difference is that now, they both get off at the same stop. 

 

 

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said:  
> "You post drabbles on tumblr, right? Can you please post them here as well?"  
> ...and since I am still busy with my other fic, sure. :D
> 
> dream-about-dancing said:  
> "Haikyuu!! - Kagehina - childhood friends"
> 
> ..this isn't really a childhood friends au is it... ;;
> 
> originally posted on tumblr last September 26, 2014.

 

 

 

 

You’re both only ten years old when you first meet. You’re on the same volleyball club, and he just hit you on the head with a ball he poorly served. You stomp your way towards him and you tell him how awful he is in volleyball and he just stares at you with fierce amber eyes. He doesn’t retaliate much, because he knows you’re right. So you tell him that both of you are going to get stronger, and both of you are going to the top of the world, and you always say ‘both’ because as long as you’re here, he’s invincible.

You don’t wipe away his tears when he trips, but you do pull him back up to his feet and you walk him home as you scold him. You don’t leave until you’re sure that his mother has disinfected the wound on his knee.

You don’t sit next to him in the bus during your field trips, but you do stay with him at all times once you’re at the zoo, because heaven knows what he could get himself into.

You don’t comfort him when he says that his tooth hurts and he’s probably going to the dentist and he’s scared, but you do tell him about the obvious lie that is the tooth fairy just so you can see him smile again.

You don’t realize something until you are both much older, standing together on the same side of the court, waiting for your match against another country to start. You don’t realize something until he spikes your toss with ease, after getting used to it so much, until he scores your team’s winning point.

You don’t realize something until you are kneeling on one knee, and he’s soaking your shirt with his tears as his arms try to wound around you, hugging you like he never wants to let go.

You don’t realize something until he falls asleep on your chest, after spending the last hour staring at the matching rings you both have on your ring fingers.

You don’t realize something until you wake up to the smell of pancakes, see him dressed only in one of your old shirts, see him turn to you, see him smile as he greets you a good morning, which you reply to with a hug from behind and a quick kiss on the lips.

You don’t realize it until you tell him not to slack off, because you’re both still aiming for the top, and you always will, and you’re both going to get even stronger, and you always say ‘both’ because as long as he’s here, you’re invincible as well. 

 

 

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said:  
> "You post drabbles on tumblr, right? Can you please post them here as well?"  
> ...and since I am still busy with my other fic, sure. :D
> 
> An anon asked:  
> "What time is it? Sad headcanon sharing time! Kageyama and Hinata are in uni and they've been together for a while when Hinata starts not being as energetic in practice and he gets tired more easily. He insists there's nothing wrong but Kageyama doesn't believe him and finally he finds out. Hinata has skin cancer. The sun that is such a part of him is stealing him away."
> 
> hahahaha why anon why
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr last October 14, 2014.

 

 

 

 

The sun, like other stars, doesn’t get to live forever– Kageyama learns this the hard way, since he didn’t pay attention in class back in high school.

No, he had much better things to think about that time, like how they should improve their quick strike for the next match, how he should invite Hinata for dinner tonight, and if Kageyama cooking curry for the both of them would count as a great anniversary gift.

Yes, those are better, way way better things to think about, instead of the way Hinata practically drags himself out of the apartment every morning, how much his hand is trembling in Kageyama’s own, how Hinata insists that “Nothing’s wrong, Kageyama. Stop worrying like an idiot," how Kageyama is trying very hard not to scream “How the hell is this ‘nothing’?” amidst the little numbers, possibilities, and nonsense that the doctor is currently spouting out.

So as they leave the hospital, after spending a couple of minutes in each other’s arms, Kageyama reaches for Hinata’s hand and squeezes it reassuringly. When Hinata looks up at him, questions and uncertainty swimming in his eyes, he bends down a bit and leans in. Their lips touch softly for a kiss, different from the usual clumsy ones that they share but holds as much meaning as they always do. Kageyama pulls back after a few seconds, and cups Hinata’s blushing face in his hands.

“Is curry okay for dinner?” Kageyama asks as he lets their foreheads touch.

“We  _always_  have curry for dinner, but okay.” Hinata replies with a giggle.

Kageyama wants to retort that no, they’ve only been eating curry for dinner for two nights, but  _always_  echoes in his mind, so he just grumbles a bit before pulling at Hinata’s arm to the direction of their apartment.

The sun, like other stars, doesn’t get to live forever– Kageyama knows this. But at least, Kageyama thinks, even for a while, he gets to live in Hinata’s  _always_ , just as Hinata does in his. And he doesn’t intend to waste any more time.

 

 

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said:  
> "You post drabbles on tumblr, right? Can you please post them here as well?"  
> ...and since I am still busy with my other fic, sure. :D
> 
> originally posted on tumblr last October 2, 2014.

 

 

 

 

Hinata sits up in his bed.

He checks the alarm clock on his headboard and groans when the digits 12:30 glare at him. It’s 12:30am, he just woke up, and he knows that he definitely can’t fall back asleep. ‘Today is already turning out to be a good day,’ he thinks sarcastically.

Settling for shifting and turning around in bed, Hinata almost elbows his phone off the edge. He catches it just in time, its lockscreen lighting up due to the contact. As soon as Hinata’s eyes adjust to the sudden brightness, a smirk makes its way to his face. If he can’t fall asleep, then so will  _he._

The mobile’s on speaker phone, and Hinata waits for the other person to pick up, silently counting the rings that fill the room. He hopes that they won’t wake Natsu up.

It takes ten rings until he hears a hushed but very annoyed ‘dumbass’ from the other line. Finally.

“Can’t sleep,” is all Hinata says, and the angry ranting stops.

When the line goes completely silent, Hinata knows that that’s his cue to start talking, so he does. He rambles on and on about how his day went. He talks about how boring class was and how his teacher scolded him for falling asleep in the middle of a lesson, earning him an amused chuckle from his audience. And although Hinata knows that he can’t see him, he still lets trademark sunny smile paint itself on his face.

Volleyball is their next topic and is also their favorite one, Hinata even gets a few gruff replies. He talks about a cool move that he saw on television and asks if they could imitate it, and he gets an “Of course,” as an immediate reply. He tries to explain how it goes with GWAHs and PAHs and he can imagine his partner nodding, probably visualizing it in his head.

Hinata is suggesting going to the gym early for extra practice when a yawn cuts him off. It takes him a few seconds to realize that it came from his own mouth. It’s already three A.M., according to his phone. The line goes silent again, until a soft “Go to sleep, dumbass,” is whispered to him.

And Hinata is just about to do so, like he always does, but he’s surprised that the other person still hasn't hang up on him yet, like he always does.

And maybe it’s because Hinata really needs sleep right now (practice last night was brutal and what other reason can there be, hahaha...), that he doesn’t hang up as well. Instead, he whispers, “I think I love you, Kageyama,” just as softly as how he was told to sleep earlier.

The line goes silent again. It continues to be like that until Hinata falls asleep.

 

 

 

Hinata sits up in his bed.

He checks the alarm clock on his headboard and gives a sigh of relief when he sees that it’s only 5:30am. As always, he checks his phone to see if he has any new messages, and his heart stops when he finds out that there’s only 5% left of his battery and the phone call from last night is still on-going. Hinata panics and blushes because he knows he said something last night and oh god he said something last night and oh no oh no.

Hinata hopes that Kageyama has somehow forgotten about last night, that maybe he thinks that last night was a dream or something.

He squeaks and is about to apologize and explain and probably run off to some distant land when Kageyama speaks.

“I think I like you too, Hinata.”

And then the line goes dead.

 

 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said:  
> "You post drabbles on tumblr, right? Can you please post them here as well?"  
> ...and since I am still busy with my other fic, sure. :D
> 
> ewagan said:  
> "kagehina roadtrip :>"
> 
> originally posted on tumblr last September 26, 2014.

 

 

 

 

Only their backpacks and a volleyball occupy the backseat of Kageyama’s car. The windows are rolled down, thanks to Hinata getting carsick an hour after they left town. Kageyama doesn’t complain, the fresh air feels nice on his face, and the weather’s perfect.

The radio is off, thanks to Hinata complaining that he doesn’t know any of the songs that are playing, then kicking off his own mini concert by horribly belting out one of his favorites. Kageyama doesn’t mind. He doesn’t really know any of the songs on the radio too, and would prefer listening to Hinata’s off-key singing, no matter how weird that sounds (both his thoughts  _and_  the singing).

It’s been hours since their last stopover, and Kageyama already wants to stretch his legs. Hinata’s been whining about how hungry he is and Kageyama reminds him that  _he’s_  the one who ate all of the chips they packed so he’s just going to have to wait. There are only a couple of bills left in Kageyama’s wallet, so he knows that they’ll have to head home soon. Hinata seems to realize this as well and demands that the last place they go to should be all GWAH and PWAH before he starts singing again. The car is also running out of gas, Kageyama’s stomach is starting to grumble, and Hinata squeezes his hand (that he’s been holding for at least an hour) too hard.

But Kageyama doesn’t mind.

 

 

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said:  
> "You post drabbles on tumblr, right? Can you please post them here as well?"  
> ...and since I am still busy with my other fic, sure. :D
> 
> iwatobititan said:  
> "KAGEHINA ICE SKATING AU AHAHA GO"
> 
> originally posted on tumblr last July 21, 2014.

 

 

 

“So, do I jump  _on_  three or  _after_  three?”

"On three.”

“Mhmm. Got it! Okay, let’s go!”

Hinata most certainly did not ‘get it’, and Kageyama wishes that no one will come in, that no one will start assuming things since there is a  _reason_  why they'll find the two of them that way, him on top of Hinata, their lips touching, and is most certainly not because he likes that loud obnoxious little partner of his.

At least, that’s what Kageyama likes to think.

“So… do I breathe  _on_  three or  _after_  three?”

"Shut up, dumbass.”

They both discover that three seconds is just not long enough for a kiss, but fifteen seconds is just too long as they hear the door open and see Sugawara smiling and Daichi looking at them with a ‘jumped at the wrong time, my ass’ kind of expression.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops

 

 

 

 

"As long as I'm here, you're invincible," Kageyama whispers, again and again.

 

He pays no mind to the hand on his shoulder, or the ones on his arms trying to pull him away.

 

Kageyama repeats the same line, over and over again, not caring that he's not being heard anymore.

 

There's a lot of red on Hinata's clothes right now, and Kageyama's not sure how much of it is his.

 

"As long as I'm here, you're invincible," Kageyama whispers, his voice breaking.

 

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that it's not only his voice that's breaking at the moment. It may be easier to list down what's not in need of repair.

 

Unfortunately, the only one who can fix Kageyama, with a single breath, a single smile, is in a far worse condition than him.

 

"You dumbass," Kageyama croaks as he buries his face in Hinata's blood-soaked shirt. "You went to the top without me."

 

 

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this...

 

 

 

 

When Kageyama’s parents tell him about what it’s like to fall in love, he thinks that it’s okay. But volleyball comes along and he thinks that it’s a waste of time. Why go on dates when you can go jogging or practice so you can reach the top?

 

When Hinata’s parents tell him about what it’s like to fall in love, he finds himself falling in love with the idea of someone loving and caring for you, of someone who’s there. Then volleyball comes along and he thinks that it would be nice if someone would like him as much as he likes the sport.

 

When Kageyama falls in love with Hinata, he refuses to accept the fact that he does. But as always, Hinata comes along when everyone doesn’t and asks him for tosses and Kageyama thinks that it’s more than okay to have  _volleyball with Hinata_  for always. For always, at the top.

 

When Hinata falls in love with Kageyama, it takes him a bit of time and a couple of volleyballs to the face to figure it out, because he finds himself being the  _‘someone’_  in the idea that he has fallen in love with. Then Kageyama comes along to stand beside him, just like what he has said before. And then Kageyama tells him and Hinata feels invincible because Kageyama not only  _like_  likes him, but  _like_  likes him as much as both of them like volleyball.

 

When Kageyama and Hinata get asked about what it’s like to fall in love, they both blush and shriek incoherent words. Then they realize that they’re not going anywhere until they answer and Kageyama settles for holding Hinata’s hand while Hinata mumbles, “It feels like this.”

 

 

 

 

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's [this fanart](http://iwillstillopenthewindow.tumblr.com/post/118146861495/milkbois-i-drew-this-and-have-no-idea-what) and I just— whoops.

 

 

 

 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Hinata whispers as he lets his fingers gently run through Kageyama’s hair. “It’s okay, I’m here now.”

 

Kageyama only tightens his embrace, chooses not to answer or to make any other noise than the uncontrollable sobs that spill out of his mouth.

 

He’s afraid that he’ll wake up if he does.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through my blog when I found this, and I seriously cannot remember the time that I wrote it... I didn't tag it before and maybe that's why it got lost hahahaha.. It's been 3 months.. this is so old..
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> "if we were dating," hinata embarrassedly uttered, "we'd be calling each other with our first name, right...?" Kageyama flinched with his not-sure-what-to-make expression, his eyes on hinata with his adorable-as-hell fidgeting. "Urk..." Kageyama gulped before hesitantly saying "Sh-Shouyou... ." Sparles grew on the short boy's face. "Once more! Say it louder once more!" (smack) "Once is enough, dumbass Hinata, dumbass!!!" (stomping sounds)

 

 

 

 

You choose to ignore Hinata’s whining as he scurries after you, still demanding that you call him by his first name.

You don’t really get why he’s so keen on the idea, it’s not like anything’s changed now that you two are dating. The fighting is still there, the name calling, volleyball, firing each other up— you’re still Kageyama and he’s still Hinata.

That’s the reason that you give Hinata on your way to his house after practice. It’s starting to get cold and the dumbass refuses to wear his mittens as he sulks. Hinata seems to get your point, thank heavens, because he swiftly steals one of your mittens for himself, letting his bare hand cover yours.

He’s swinging your arms back and forth, his eyes staring at the stars that have started to appear. Hinata hums, and says, “I guess we’ll get used to it really quickly if we keep calling each other like that. Like how our opponents got used to our quick strike!” before adding that he really likes the way you blush when he calls you ‘Tobio’.

You find yourself agreeing with his logic a few hours later, both of you on his bed. You’re wearing one of Hinata’s biggest shirts, still a size too small, since he spilled milk all over the extra that you brought. The two of you spend the last minutes of the day cuddling, with Hinata’s hand on your chest and yours on his waist.

“Shouyou,” you whisper, a goodnight for now. You know you’ll wake up an hour later, when Hinata’s foot collides with your stomach. Still, you relish the sleepy smile that he sends your way, and the sleepy “Goodnight, Tobio,” that he mumbles before sleep claims him.

You find yourself wanting to say his name again, but you keep it in, saving up your ‘Shouyou’s for better moments ahead. Instead, you press your lips on his forehead, slowly and lightly, before you close your eyes.

 

 

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, huh... so have this short thing.
> 
> If you have the time, please check out my submissions for Kagehina Week,"[these words that I whisper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4137225/chapters/9330489)" and also my first-ever multi-chapter fic, "[Meeting You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4136703/chapters/9328944)"! :) The first chapter is up and tiny Tobio's in it. OuO And it's a photographer, songwriter, and coffee shop AU. OuO OuO

 

 

 

When Kageyama finally tells Hinata that he likes him, Hinata surprises him by saying, "Why are you so nervous? You've already told me that."

(He's confused because Hinata repeatedly told him before that saying the actual words isn't the same as 'suddenly kissing someone after they confessed to you'.)

And seeing Kageyama all red and pouting and looking like he's been given a particularly difficult Math exam _is_ a bit endearing, so even though Hinata's ecstatic and wants to smother his boyfriend with kisses and pleas for tosses, he tries his best to keep it all in.

His self-control only lasts for a few seconds.

Around the fifth (or is it sixth?) kiss, Hinata's positive that Kageyama's already forgotten about what he said earlier.

(Hinata can't really brag or anything since he feels like his heart is going to explode due to excessive happiness and kisses and "I like you, dumbass"s and _kageyama kageyama kageyama kageyamas_.) 

Which is good, because Hinata would like to keep the fact that Kageyama talks in his sleep as a secret even for a little while longer.

It's always been stupid stuff though, like "More curry, please!" or "Dumbass!" or "Don't receive with your face."

But that doesn't really stop Hinata from listening,

("I like you.")

regardless of whether Kageyama's asleep or not.

(Kageyama walking him home, Kageyama sharing his water bottle, Kageyama tossing to him, Kageyama being with him, Kageyama's hand holding his, Kageyama letting him steal a bite from his food, Kageyama believing in him, Kageyama believing in _them_ ,  _Kageyama Kageyama Kageyama_ )

And even if he doesn't say it out loud.

 

"I really like you too."

"Obviously."

Hinata laughs a bit, agrees, before he pulls Kageyama down for the fourteenth (or is it fifteenth?) kiss of the day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's this short thing over [here](http://iwillstillopenthewindow.tumblr.com/post/123549533125/i-got-a-few-replies-comments-about-my-handwriting)

 

 

 

 

Kageyama's thankful that Hinata sees him. In that moment, in that instant, Hinata looks at him and _sees_ him.

 

All the words that Kageyama couldn't say and all the feelings his few words couldn't convey, they're all out in the open now.

 

So when Hinata looks at Kageyama and something sparks in his eyes, when he sees it, Kageyama lets him hear it too (sometimes).

 

"I like you."

 

 

 

 

 


	51. these words that I whisper #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "these words that I whisper" is deleted. All the drabbles that I wrote for Kagehina Week will be posted here instead (so I can just have all my drabbles in one place). 
> 
> day 1: miracle

 

 

 

 

It’s kinda funny, Hinata thinks, how people thank him for being with Kageyama. How they thank him for being there, for changing him for the better, things like that.

And how they never seem to thank Kageyama himself.

Like, “thank you Kageyama for no longer using absurdly fast tosses” or “thank you Kageyama for trying to smile” or “thank you Kageyama for  _not_  trying to smile” or “thank you Kageyama for being here” or “thank you Kageyama for being there for Hinata, for changing him for the better.”

(Kageyama may just fix you with a blank stare if you actually say that last one because he’s stupid, you see, and like the people around him, doesn’t know how many thank you’s he deserves.)

Kageyama has helped Hinata as much as Hinata has helped him. But people don’t see that, people don’t try to. Their team does, of course, but sometimes Hinata thinks that they only see the little changes that happen on the court. Not everyone notices how they’ve helped each other fill in the little gaps. Well, they notice how  _Hinata_ did. They thank him, not Kageyama. Not as much.

So Hinata tries to make up for all the lost thank you’s, says it every time the situation calls for it and even when it doesn’t. He makes sure that each one is full of his feelings, like the kisses that they share and the little ones that Kageyama scatters all over his neck when they’re alone.

There are times when Kageyama asks him what he’s doing and after a few teasing answers from Hinata and a couple of playful glares from Kageyama, Hinata responds with a simple “I’m being grateful.”

Hinata’s grateful during the morning when Kageyama races him to the gym, during practice when Kageyama tosses to him and fires him up, during the afternoon when they eat together and they steal from each other’s lunches, during the walk home when he tries to hold Kageyama’s hand but they both end up getting flustered and then it suddenly rains and Hinata has to stay the night at Kageyama’s, during the night when Kageyama doesn’t push him off his bed even though Hinata most definitely kicks Kageyama off it when they’re both fast asleep, and during the next morning when Kageyama’s there and everything happens all over again.

There are those moments when Hinata’s at his breaking point and Kageyama’s there and suddenly everything’s not trying to break him apart anymore. Hinata thanks him over and over and over again.

(Hinata has learned to combine both words and actions for his thoughts to reach his dumb boyfriend. He thinks he’s gotten really good at it, judging by the way a smile ghosts over Kageyama’s lips with every kiss and hug and  _I love you_.)

And then there are times when Kageyama interrupts Hinata’s thanks with his own, and Hinata wants to thank him even more. 

So he does.

 

 

 

 


	52. these words that I whisper #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "these words that I whisper" will be deleted. All the drabbles that I wrote for Kagehina Week will be posted here instead (so I can just have all my drabbles in one place). 
> 
> day 2: subtle

 

 

 

 

There’s something in the way Kageyama looks at Hinata every morning before challenging him to a race. In the way that Kageyama scolds him when he’s late, and the hint of pride when he’s early.

There’s something in the way Kageyama tosses to Hinata during practice and official matches. In the way that his eyes are on Hinata and the ball, and the tiny smile on his face whenever they score with a perfect quick.

There’s something in the way Kageyama doesn’t let Hinata sip from his milkbox and instead buys him a new one or makes it the prize for their next race. In the way that his fingers touch Hinata’s when he hands over the drink.

There’s something in the way Kageyama screams at Hinata about his disgusting drool whenever they sit next to each other in the bus (so that’s like,  _always_ ) and Hinata falls asleep with his head resting on Kageyama’s shoulder. In the way he slings an arm over Hinata’s shoulder when he thinks Hinata’s already sleeping.

There’s something in the way Kageyama lets Hinata sleepover whenever it rains on their way home. In the way that he complains about not having enough space when Hinata invades his bed, but still lets him.

There’s something in the way Kageyama’s hair kinda curls up in the morning, the drowsy look in his eyes as he accidentally pushes Hinata off the bed because he forgot that someone’s sleeping over. In the way he kinda apologizes by letting Hinata take a shower first and by bringing out the best soy sauce that they have during breakfast.

There’s something in the way Kageyama texts Hinata in the middle of the night, and then scolding him the next morning if he replies because “Why were you still awake?” In the way he looks away and stares fixedly at a tree like it’s as interesting as volleyball when Hinata asks, “Then why were  _you_ still awake?”

There’s something in the way Kageyama always knows when Hinata needs someone and suddenly appears out of nowhere. In the way his “As long as I’m here, your invincible,”s make Hinata feel that he is.

There’s something in the way Kageyama sneaks glances at him when he thinks Hinata doesn’t notice. In the way his hand sorta combs through Hinata’s hair whenever he grabs it, in the way their legs touch when they sit next to each other.

There’s something in the way Kageyama’s voice wobbles a bit and the way his cheeks are dusted with red and the way his hands are shaking at his sides and the way he looks at Hinata when he finally says, “I like you.”

There’s something in the way Hinata’s eyes practically sparkles and the way his smile is making Kageyama’s heart beat even more faster and the way he kinda jumps on him and the way he buries his face in the crook of Kageyama’s neck when he catches him and the way he says “Finally,” that makes Kageyama whisper, “Yeah, finally.”

 

 

 

 


	53. these words that I whisper #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "these words that I whisper" will be deleted. All the drabbles that I wrote for Kagehina Week will be posted here instead (so I can just have all my drabbles in one place). 
> 
> Day 3: move  
> This is slightly nsfw.

 

 

 

Hinata really likes Kageyama’s hands.

Hinata likes them when Kageyama’s just sitting or standing or doing nothing, when Kageyama’s just being Kageyama.

Hinata likes them when Kageyama tosses the ball to him, obviously, when they execute their quick strike perfectly and Kageyama high-fives him and leaves Hinata’s own hands red and stinging.

Hinata likes them when Kageyama pulls at his hair when he teases him a bit too much, when he gently ruffles it afterwards when they make up.

Hinata likes them when Kageyama gives him a pork bun or a popsicle or whatever kind of food they get on their way home. Hinata likes them even more when Kageyama agrees to sleepover and Kageyama gives him something more than food on their way to Hinata’s house. Hinata’s lips feel hotter than that time he ate freshly steamed pork buns.

Hinata likes them when Kageyama snatches them away when Hinata tries to hold one in his own, when Kageyama’s cheeks get a bit red when he grumbles, “My hands are too cold,” and Hinata smiles and still holds one and quickly keeps them safe in the pocket of his jacket.

Hinata likes them when Kageyama squeezes Hinata’s hand before letting go and knocking on their door. Hinata’s mom brightens when she sees Kageyama and gives Hinata a wink.

Hinata likes them when Kageyama pretends to write in his notebook when they’re studying, when he spins his pen around his fingers the same way he makes Hinata’s head spin when he looks at him a little too seriously.

Hinata likes them when Kageyama decides that they won’t be getting any studying done and tilts Hinata’s head up a tiny bit and kisses him. And kisses him. And kisses him. And kisses him. 

Hinata likes them when Kageyama stops in the middle of unbuttoning Hinata’s shirt and does the staring thing again as he asks if Hinata’s okay with this and asks again even after Hinata says, “Obviously.”

Hinata likes them when Kageyama’s everywhere and everywhere and he kisses him and he kisses him and he kisses him and Hinata’s head is spinning due to too much Kageyama, not that he’s complaining.

Hinata likes them when Kageyama’s gentle and looks like he’s going to punch himself if something goes wrong, if Hinata makes one sound of discomfort.

Hinata likes them when Kageyama’s fingertips dance on almost every part of his skin, slowly, as if biding for time, as if he’s waiting for Hinata to ask him to stop.

Hinata likes them when Kageyama pulls at his hair again, after he teases, “We’ve done this so many times already, Kageyama-kun.”

Hinata likes them when Kageyama nods because he  _knows_ that, he knows that Hinata’s more than okay with it, when Kageyama says, “Each time is different, idiot.”

Hinata likes them when Kageyama’s eyes flicker with something more after Hinata reaches up, pulls him down for a kiss and pulls away to whisper, “Hurry up already.”

Hinata likes them when Kageyama squeezes his thighs, his arms, all the words and feelings out of him, and takes them, each and every one.

Hinata likes them when Kageyama combs them through his hair, after making sure that he’s warm and he’s had something to drink and he’s okay.

Hinata likes them when Kageyama lets Hinata rest his head on Kageyama’s arm, a much better substitute for a pillow, when Kageyama’s other arm travels over Hinata’s waist to pull him closer.

Hinata likes them when Kageyama swats away Hinata’s halfhearted attempt to wake him up the next morning, saying that it’s too damn early to get up, and practically jumps out of bed when Hinata brings out a volleyball.

Hinata really likes Kageyama’s hands.

Kageyama likes Hinata’s too.

Kageyama likes Hinata’s hands, Hinata’s fingers, especially fifteen years later, when Hinata’s wearing a ring identical to his.

 

 

 

 


	54. these words that I whisper #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "these words that I whisper" will be deleted. All the drabbles that I wrote for Kagehina Week will be posted here instead (so I can just have all my drabbles in one place). 
> 
> Day 4: quote

 

 

 

 

It’s no surprise to anyone (well, at least to Hinata and the team) that Kageyama’s more of an ‘actions speak louder than words’ person.

Hinata supposes that it  _is_ kinda better to have your boyfriend hold you in his arms as he buries his nose in your hair after you’ve taken a bath rather than to see him sweating profusely as he grumbles, “Niff.. naf.. nice... your head’s looking pretty good! Good job!”

(Though seeing Kageyama all red and biting his lip as we waits for Hinata’s reaction to his ‘compliment’  _is_  kinda endearing.)

Kageyama says “Good morning” by tightening his hold on Hinata’s waist if he stayed over last night, or by the text message that challenges Hinata to a race if he didn’t.

(Hinata looks forward to the first one. Kageyama does too.)

Kageyama says “See you later” by tugging on Hinata’s hand, the one that he’s been holding ever since they got out of the house or since they’ve seen each other that morning, before going to their separate classrooms and giving it a little squeeze.

(Hinata tugs on Kageyama’s collar after because his boyfriend can be pretty stupid at times like this so he has to do all the work just to get a kiss. But when Kageyama starts kissing back... it’s all  _guwaaah and pwaahh_.)

Kageyama says “I trust you” by tossing to Hinata again and again, failure after failure, success after success, day after day. 

(Hinata does as well. So he believes again and again, failure after failure, success after success, day after day, jump after jump.)

Kageyama says “Well done” by ruffling Hinata’s hair and smirking at Hinata like he’s so damn proud of him, of  _them_.

(And Hinata says, “One more time!”)

Kageyama says “I’m sorry” by actually saying it, his voice muffled by Hinata’s hair while Hinata’s most likely crying in his embrace, his voice full of apologies and I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.

(Hinata hugs him back and chokes out an apology as well because he’s also in the wrong and accepts Kageyama’s apology the same way Kageyama forgives him.)

Kageyama says “Thank you” by giving Hinata whatever Hinata’s given him, like pork buns, juice boxes, spikes, kisses, hugs, time, chances, and himself.

(One of the most memorable birthdays that Hinata has ever celebrated with Kageyama is that year when Kageyama took Hinata’s hand and placed it on top of his chest, right above his heart, giving Hinata his gift before  wishing him a happy birthday.)

Kageyama asks “Are you sure you’re okay with me?” by looking like he’s internally preparing for the day when he can’t ask Hinata the same question because Hinata’s not there anymore.

(That has only happened once because the first time that Hinata sees Kageyama like that, he slaps Kageyama’s cheeks really hard before gently pulling him down to rest their foreheads together and that’s how Hinata says “I’m here. That’s why I’m here.”)

Kageyama says “I love you” by doing everything above, by filling in Hinata’s spaces, by filling his own. Kageyama says it every time his eyes cannot leave Hinata’s, every time his heart does the thud thud thud thing, every time his own lips form a smile when Hinata’s do,every time they both get fired up, every time when he’s with Hinata. Kageyama says it just by being there.

(Just like Hinata.)

Kageyama says “I love you” a lot. 

(Hinata does as well.)

 

 

 

 

 

 


	55. these words that I whisper #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "these words that I whisper" will be deleted. All the drabbles that I wrote for Kagehina Week will be posted here instead (so I can just have all my drabbles in one place). 
> 
> Day 5: cosmos ~~or~~ trust  
>  Soulmate!AU, Reincarnation!AU

 

 

 

 

The first time that Kageyama meets Hinata is when they’re both seven years old and they’re both lost in the mall. Hinata’s parents arrive at the customer service first, Kageyama’s arrive twenty minutes later. Hinata’s still there when Kageyama’s mother is scolding him for wandering off alone.

The second time that Kageyama meets Hinata is when he’s fourteen years old and Hinata’s thirteen years old. Kageyama squints at the boy that has just entered the classroom and he feels like he knows him but he can’t remember where or who or how or when or why. They spend the next few weeks of cram school as seatmates and the feeling doesn’t go away.

The third time that Kageyama meets Hinata is during the same cycle and he sees him looking very confused in the middle of the streets. When Hinata sees him, he looks almost relieved. He’s lost, he says, and Kageyama remembers. It takes a month for Hinata to remember as well.

The fifth time that Kageyama meets Hinata is when he’s 18 years old and Hinata’s a twenty-seven-year-old doctor. Kageyama’s been sick for a while and he almost laughs because even in this time, Hinata’s shorter than him. But a bit smarter, Kageyama notes as he watches him work. Unfortunately, Kageyama doesn’t even get a chance to make Hinata remember.

The sixth time that Kageyama meets Hinata happens a two cycles later. Hinata remembers him pretty fast and he explains that yeah, he’s  _been_ with Kageyama the past cycles as well. As his cat, that is.

The seventh time that Kageyama meets Hinata is when he’s actually searching for him, no longer just sitting by and waiting for him to come. It’s the first time that he feels hurt when Hinata doesn’t remember.

The ninth time that Kageyama meets Hinata is when he’s sure that he wants to meet Hinata over and over again and he wants Hinata to remember over and over again or even better, to never forget. 

The tenth time that Kageyama meets Hinata is when Hinata’s sure that he wants to meet Kageyama over and over agan and he wants Kageyama to help him remember over and over again or even better, to never forget.

The eleventh time that Kageyama meets Hinata is when they kiss and hug even more. And even more when they’re about to go to sleep and Hinata suddenly sits up and stares at Kageyama like he’s seeing him for the first time. “Kageyama?” Hinata says, and then the kissing and the hugging and the everything happens more often. 

The twentieth time that Kageyama meets Hinata is when Hinata’s holding a gun and Kageyama only closes his eyes.

The thirtieth time that Kageyama meets Hinata is when they’re both hostages and Hinata manages to break free from the ropes around his hands because they were loosely. Hinata doesn’t remember Kageyama yet he still tries very hard to untie him. Kageyama hears footsteps and deranged laughter and he urges Hinata to go, to leave him, to be safe. It’s in that moment that Hinata remembers. And Kageyama remembers too, all the time, really. Hinata’s crying now and he doesn’t want to leave. He’ll be right here, he says. But Kageyama’s crying too and he tells Hinata to go. Just go, idiot. Hinata kisses him, kisses him really hard, promises that he’ll come back for Kageyama and Kageyama knows that he will so  _just go_. 

The thirty-first time that Hinata meets Kageyama is when they’re both in their last year of Middle School, both competing in the volleyball competition. It’s when they’re both in their first year of High School, when Hinata shouts “I’m here!” all ready to spike, that Kageyama remembers. 

 

 

 

 


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is stupid and all over the place but kisses, yes?
> 
> For [k-a-r-o-1221](k-a-r-o-1221.tumblr.com)

 

 

 

 

Kageyama is going to kiss Hinata.

(finally finally  _finally_ )

It can’t be that hard. He’s watched enough cheesy romance movies with his mom and heard enough about those shoujo manga from his female classmates.

Kageyama knows where to place his hand. He knows that it should be on Hinata’s cheek, knows that he should rub the cold away with his thumb and he knows that Hinata will lean into his touch. Kageyama knows how he should angle his face and how he should lean down to reach Hinata’s lips. He knows not to try anything stupid or else Hinata will freak out.

(or else  _he_  will freak out.)

So it should be easy once Hinata starts to  _properly_ participate. 

(Kageyama has tested out his plan. He has spent days and used excuse after excuse whenever Hinata asks him, “What the heck are you doing?”)

It will be incredibly simple, once Hinata closes his eyes and stops staring at Kageyama the same way he does on the court, once Hinata lets go of Kageyama’s arms and steps away because “My mother’s peeking through the curtains” and stops inching closer to him, once Hinata stops blushing and stops hopping on his tip toes, and once Hinata stops pulling Kageyama down, closer and closer to his face until Kageyama can smell the pork bun that Hinata stole from him earlier.

Hinata is going to kiss Kageyama.

(finally finally  _finally_ )

 

 

 

 

 


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic updates will be starting soon... OuO Please check out Meeting You!

 

 

 

 

It's the middle of summer when Kageyama finally admits and decides that he doesn't mind having Hinata beside him for the rest of his life.

It's when the heat from the sun is hitting his back, when one of his hands is holding an ice cream cone and the other is pushing away red cheeks. And then Kageyama feels something hot on his lips and he can taste and smell meat buns (he told Hinata to get ice cream instead but he wouldn't listen) and Hinata and Hinata and _Hinata_. 

Then the heat on Kageyama lips is gone but it's like his whole body is on fire and he feels himself chasing after the trail of meat buns and Hinata (just because it's not fair that his lips are not suffering like his head and his hands and his chest and his heart). 

(And then Kageyama comes to a boil when a smug and satisfied Hinata pulls away, Kageyama's forgotten ice cream already in his hands. He simmers down later that night on his couch, screams and cheers come from the television after they choose an old volleyball match over the sappy romance movies Hinata rented, Hinata's peace offering in the form of a tub of ice cream melts on the coffee table, forgotten in favor of cuddles and kisses and nuzzles and _Hinata_.)

It's the middle of summer, a couple of years later, when Kageyama tells Hinata that he doesn't mind being with him for a few more years, or decades, or even maybe a handful of forevers.

(Hinata kisses him again and again and only proves that Kageyama's decision is without a doubt one of the best ones he's ever made.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated anything in months. Hahaha. Sorry about that. ;; Here's a short messy thing! (Sorry) I just... living together kagehina is so beautiful. Maybe I'll write about it someday... 
> 
> I'm working on a magic AU right now, so... soon. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

 

 

 

Living together with Hinata, Kageyama thinks, brings a lot of changes.

 

There are things that increase. Two mugs. Two toothbrushes. Two cartons of eggs (because just one won't last them the week). A ton of volleyballs. More piles of unfolded clothes on the floor.

(Kisses. Hugs. Fights. Making ups. More kisses. Waking up next to each other. Time together. Hinata. Hinata. _Hinata_.)

 

There are things that decrease. One sofa. One tube of toothpaste. One address. One key (that they need to get a duplicate of soon - Hinata keeps getting locked out). One blanket to share (a bad idea).

(Distance. Time away from each other. Time they waste on their way to see each other.)

 

Sometimes Hinata visits his family and Kageyama finds himself feeling that their small apartment is far too spacious. Kageyama can survive days without Hinata, but it's difficult. He picks out the places where Hinata should be, like that's where Hinata should be eating his breakfast, that's where Hinata should be kissing him good morning, that's where Hinata demands for Kageyama to give _him_ a good morning kiss... there are traces of Hinata everywhere and Kageyama wonders if Hinata sees him everywhere as well.

(Probably, since Hinata showers him with a hundred _good morning_ and _I'm home_ and _I missed you_ and _I'm proud that you didn't burn down the apartment_ kisses as soon as he gets back. And then promptly challenges him to a volleyball match.)

(But they learn the hard way that their landlord wasn't joking when he said that they can't play volleyball inside the apartment.) 

 

Living together with Hinata, Kageyama thinks, should have been something that happened  _way_ earlier in his life.

(Especially since Hinata practically glows after Kageyama asks him, and says, "Considering that it took you four years to confess, taking five years to ask me that is actually a feat.")

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short thing! :D  
> A preview of “where stars shine the brightest” (will be posted soon).

 

 

 

 

Kageyama looks forward to both sleeping and waking up, especially when he knows that he will drift off with annoying orange curls tickling his chin, and will be jolted awake with an equally annoying "Good morning" (wake up or I'll eat all the eggs).

 

And when fear takes away the prospect of a good night's sleep, Hinata is always ready to remind Kageyama why he doesn't even consider a "Goodnight" as a way to end the day, but simply as a "I'll see you later, and again when we wake up."

 

 

 

 


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more of little previews OuO

 

 

 

 

 

There are days when the nightmares are persistent and keeps Kageyama in their clutches even though he does his best to fight them.

It is also in those days that Hinata unceasingly presses soft and light kisses on Kageyama's forehead, cheeks, and nose — his way of giving Kageyama a little boost in his battle.

Kageyama always wins, earning him even more kisses and tight hugs throughout the night, and even throughout the next day.

(and even throughout the forever that they share)

 

 

 

 

 


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little thing because "Kageyama is an awesome guy" and "...my amazing setter"~ OuO
> 
> (hearing Hinata compliment Kageyama is too much for my heart)

 

 

 

 

Hinata always compliments Kageyama. Most of the time, he doesn't even know that what he's saying is making Kageyama's heart go GWAH.

Kageyama, on the other hand, is having trouble. Whenever he deliberately compliments Hinata, he gets shot down or "Are you my boss?"

So really, Kageyama's confused when he says something that he thinks is pretty obvious (like "I'm glad I'm with you."), and Hinata ends up as a melted puddle of sunshine and "That's not fair, Kageyama!"

(So Hinata resorts to actions [kisses]. If Kageyama replies [kisses back], he smiles because "Me too.")

 

 

 

 


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. It's been a long time since I posted / updated something. Sorry about that, school's being... ugh. ;;
> 
> The magic au will be posted this week! :D

 

 

 

 

Nobody could have seen it coming— this whole Kageyama and Hinata thing.

 

(even Kageyama and Hinata themselves)

 

Kageyama _or_ Hinata makes more sense, after all.

 

Tall or short. Big or small. Frowns or smiles. Cold or warmth. Kageyama or Hinata.

 

(Alone or "I'm here!". Victory or loss. House or home.) 

 

So it surprises a lot of them when the two idiots manage to go from opposites to complements.

 

Tall and short. Big and small. Frowns and smiles. Cold and warmth. Kageyama and Hinata.

 

(finding small victories in losses, finding a home in his "I'm here!")

 

Kageyama and Hinata never really needed much sense in order to make things work.

 

(gwaaah and pwaaah and "You really are incredible!" and being invincible and meatbuns and dumbasses and volleyball)

 

And the spaces in-between their _and's_ (whenever their eyes find each other's first after a match, whenever Kageyama trusts a little bit more and Hinata believes in himself a little bit more), leave everybody wishing that this happened earlier in those two's lives— this whole Kageyama and Hinata thing.

 

 

 

 

 


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live?

 

 

 

 

There are days (nights) when Kageyama comes home late.

 

Work has been tough these days, piles of never ending paperwork taking up 90% of his table. Hinata tells him to loosen up a bit, maybe to talk about the work load with his supervisor.

 

But both of them know that Kageyama doesn't back down from a challenge, so Hinata settles for supporting his boyfriend instead of stomping his way to the office and demanding a week off when Kageyama practically falls asleep in his bowl of cereal one morning.

 

Without fail, Kageyama texts (doesn't call, because he's been scolded once for shouting "you don't microwave eggs, idiot!") Hinata whenever he can't make it home for dinner.

 

Without fail, Hinata stays up waiting for him. He would be on the ugly couch they chose together, wearing a baggy sweater and sweatpants (or maybe a shirt and shorts, if it's summer), halfway asleep.

 

But if there are days when Hinata too is tired, without fail, he leaves the light on for Kageyama.

 

Kageyama would enter their apartment, tired but accomplished, and smile at the sight of the tiny night light doing it's best to illuminate their living room.

 

Kageyama would make his way to their bedroom, pillows and blanket on the floor because Hinata sleeps like he's fighting someone, limbs all over the place.

 

He would change into a shirt and shorts, sighing when he picks up his pillow from the floor. He'd lie down next to Hinata and cover both of them with the warmth of the blanket.

 

Sometimes Hinata would wake up, would mumble, "Did you remember to lock the door?"

 

(Sometimes Kageyama would curse and run out to do so.)

 

Sometimes Hinata would continue sleeping, all quiet and soft.

 

Either way, Kageyama presses a soft kiss on his forehead. Whisper a little "I'm home," before he brings the boy closer to his own body. Without fail.

 

And then morning comes, and Kageyama feels lucky again when he sees Hinata drooling next to him. It's another good morning.

 

(And maybe he falls in love again. Over and over. Without fail.)

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posting a taekook (Taehyung & Jeongguk from BTS) fanfic soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (;w;)


End file.
